The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package with stacked chips and a method for manufacturing the same suitable for high speed operation and high degree of integration.
These days, semiconductor chips capable of storing and processing huge amounts of data within extremely short time periods and semiconductor packages having the semiconductor chips have and are further being developed.
Recently proposed, for use in enhancing data storage capacities and for use in increasing data processing speeds, are stack type semiconductor packages in each of which a plurality semiconductor chips are stacked together.
In order to manufacture such stack type semiconductor packages, it is necessary to perform processes for stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips on a substrate and electrically connecting the plurality of stacked semiconductor chips with one another.
However, in the case where the stacked semiconductor chips are electrically connected with one another by the medium of the metal wires, problems are caused in that limitations exist in realizing a fine pitch due to characteristics of wire bonding, and since the plurality of semiconductor chips need to be individually bonded to the substrate, manufacturing slows down.
In particular, in such a stack type semiconductor package, in order to prevent the stacked semiconductor chips and the metal wires from being electrically short-circuited, predetermined spaces should be secured between semiconductor chips. As a consequence, the thickness of the semiconductor package increases.